Eternal Surprise
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Liara buys something on the Extranet to spice up her love life with Shepard, an outfit that she knows the Commander will enjoy very much. (Shiara, Canon, Smut, Post-ME2)


Liara T'soni smiled as she held the small package in her hands. It had been quite a long time since she had bought herself any sort of present. Being the Shadow Broker and the lover and ally of the galaxy's greatest hero tended to take up quite a bit of her time.

But, Liara knew for a fact that this would be worth it. Especially considering how much this gift would bring both her and her dear lover, Commander Shepard. She was a little ashamed of it, but since she had ordered the gift under a false ID, she was a little relaxed.

However, she did have a bit of regret, using her Shadow Broker resources for this. Thankfully, her assistant Feron and her VI drone Glyph hadn't suspected anything. Sure, Feron had raised an eyebrow, but once Liara had told him it wasn't his concern, he dropped the topic.

Now, Liara just had to wait for Shepard to drop by and for her to go on another date with her on the Normandy. The Commander was more independent now, since she had broken ties with Cerberus. She mainly went with her new squad on missions over the galaxy, helping those in need.

Liara knew Shepard would be busy, but both of them always agreed to make sure the other would visit every now and then. After all, they had spent two years apart from one another. Why spend more time apart? Eventually, though, Shepard did agree to meet up with her lover.

It was a sunny, but rather stormy evening on Hagalaz, when Liara saw the Normandy enter the stormy atmosphere of the planet her massive flying base was stationed. It always brought her a smile when she saw the ship again.

Cerberus had spared no expense in recreating and updating the ship, but Liara always knew that even if it had a new paint job, the Normandy would always be a home to her. As the stealth frigate pulled alongside the ship and the docking tube extended, Liara waited patiently.

A few bio-scans later, and the airlock opened, Commander Shepard walking into the office of the ship in her Cerberus uniform. She smiled, looking at Liara with her baby blue eyes. "Hey, Liara."

"Shepard," Liara sighed, before running over to her girlfriend and hugging her tightly. "Thanks for dropping by." She sighed, resting her head into her shoulder.

Shepard chuckled. "Seems you've missed me, blue," she remarked, before grunting a little. "Hey, not so tight okay? I need this body for fighting reapers."

"Sorry," Liara expressed, pulling out of the tight hug. "I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes." She grinned, her blue freckled cheeks practically glowing in the dim light of the bridge. "Shall we head over to the Normandy?"

"Sure thing, I've got the perfect dinner set up for us," Shepard replied.

"That sounds lovely," Liara stated. "Just as lovely as your voice."

Shepard blushed. "Okay... shall we be going?" She may have been the one who charmed Liara two years ago, but when the Asari flirted back, she couldn't help but be flustered. Her blue-skinned darling was just too precious to resist.

"We shall," Liara agreed. "Just let me get changed first."

Soon, the two of them had made their way onto the bridge of the Normandy. Liara was delighted seeing the familiar faces again. Joker, Tali, Dr Chakwas, but the real reason she was here was Shepard of course. But she couldn't deny the joy being on the ship again brought her.

Liara had decided to wear a new dress she had bought for her date with Shepard. A beautiful white, Asari evening gown with long sleeves. Shepard had told her ages ago that white was her favourite colour, so who was Liara to disappoint.

As the Asari made her way into Shepard's quarters, finding the Commander wearing her own formal wear, she smiled. Shepard was wearing a rather beautiful black mini-dress. It always made her smile when her lover was out of uniform.

She smelled the air, taking in the aroma of the food Shepard had just laid out on the table beside her. "By the goddess... that smells delicious."

Looking up at her girlfriend, Shepard grinned. "And you look terrific, Liara," she commented, admiring Liara's white dress. "Love the dress."

"And I love yours too," Liara agreed, before sitting down. "Shall we get started?"

"Be my guest," Shepard told her.

Dinner was perfect, just like Shepard had stated. Roast Ontarian Beef, Prejek Paddlefish and a salad made of herbs from an Asari colony. Liara was surprised by how Shepard could have gotten such good food, but she knew her girlfriend was just full of wonders.

They talked about everything and nothing, the adventures they'd gotten up to during their time apart, how their respective colleagues were doing among other things. Liara quite enjoyed Shepard's story about Grunt mistaking Tali's wrench for something to eat.

But soon, they had run out of things to say and merely stayed silent, staring into the other's eyes. Both of them never realised how either of them would never have guessed they would end up together. The badass space commander and the shy alien archaeologist. What an unlikely, but very happy couple.

After sipping some wine, Liara smiled, knowing now would be a good opportunity to show Shepard her present. The commander had surprised her with an amazing dinner, so she would equally surprise her. Getting up, she gave Shepard a kiss on the cheek.

"I have something for you, Shepard," she said, in a rather sweet voice. "I think you're going to like it." She then winked.

Shepard smirked. "Alright, you go and get your surprise ready. I'll just tidy up here." She was very keen to see what Liara had in store. Her surprises always did bring a smile to her face.

Liara smiled, before heading into Shepard's bathroom to change. Picking up her package, she soon slipped out of her white dress, putting on the item of clothing in the small suitcase. Taking a moment to admire herself in the mirror, Liara knew Shepard would enjoy it.

Back in the cabin, Shepard had tidied the plates away and was waiting patiently for Liara, sitting on the couch. After a few minutes of being kept in suspense, she looked to the bathroom, wondering if Liara was ready. "You ready, Liara?"

"I am!" She called back. "But close your eyes, please. It's important."

"Alright," Shepard agreed, shutting her eyelids. She heard the sound of the bathroom door open and soft footsteps walking towards her. Her heart beat softly with anticipation. She was very eager to see Liara in the flesh again.

"You can open them now, Shepard," Liara cooed, as Shepard opened her eyes and her jaw dropped.

Leaning against the wardrobe in her quarters, Shepard could see her favourite Asari in quite a different light. No longer wearing the fancy gowns or combat jackets, the blue beauty was now in a very revealing red stripper outfit, much like the ones Shepard had seen in places like the Citadel's Chora's Den or Omega's Afterlife. Liara posed for a few moments, showing off the revealing nature of her outfit.

Her breasts were on display in a window on her bust and her thighs and pelvis were exposed, her slit however still covered by a very skinny thong. She smirked, twirling around, posing a little. Using her Omni-tool, she turned on the sound system in Shepard's bedroom, nightclub music playing.

Shepard's face had turned bright red. Liara was just completely beautiful to her at that moment, dancing and posing for her in all sorts of lewd, beautiful ways. Her heart beat faster as Liara continued to dance to the electronic sound.

"Like what you see, Shepard?" The Asari cooed, smirking. She was quite pleased this little idea of hers was working so well. She'd never seen Shepard so entranced like this.

"I... I do," a very flustered Shepard replied.

Liara cooed, pulling herself away from the wardrobe and crawling along the floor like a beautiful kitten, before pouncing upon the table and doing a lapdance for her favourite redhead. Shepard was still blushing, trying her best not to nosebleed.

The way Liara moved, her body flowing like water, with her curves and glowing blue skin, was just so sensual and perfect. The way her breasts gently jiggled as well also turned Shepard on greatly. The commander felt her folds grow wet, her body crying out for Liara.

Sensing Shepard's arousal, Liara moved closer, crawling onto Shepard's lap. She grinned, staring Shepard straight in the eyes. "Let me pleasure you, Shepard. Let me remind you how much I love you." She then leaned close, kissing Shepard deeply.

Blushing bright red, Shepard kissed back, wrapping her arms around Liara's body. One of her hands brought her breasts from Liara's bust and the other travelled beneath Liara's thong, gently stroking the Asari's blue sex. Liara moaned a little before smiling.

"You're aroused, aren't you?" she stated.

"Very," Shepard confirmed. Then, Liara kissed her again, sliding her tongue deep into Shepard's mouth, moaning as the Commander touched her folds and teased her. They were passionate and intimate, as lovers should be.

Picking Liara up, Shepard carried her dearest bondmate to the bed, stripping out of her dress and getting the thong away from Liara's folds. Staring deeply at her lover's ocean blue labia, she grinned, before getting down and licking her.

Liara moaned, biting her lip softly as she continued to stare at Shepard, the commander's tongue licking her folds completely. Relaxing, the Shadow broker gave into the absolute pleasure she was feeling, her body glowing blue with biotic energy.

Her eyes went dark as her mind joined with Shepard, melding with the Commander's thoughts. The memories, every moment they had spent together, it was all there, as their bodies tingled with Euphoria. Their pussies were wettened by the joining, Shepard feeling her body fill with pleasure as she ate Liara.

"Embrace... eternity," Liara moaned, feeling Shepard's tongue caress her insides perfectly. She beamed, delighted that Shepard would please her in such a perfect manner. She smiled, staring at the Commander as she rose up, taking something out from a nearby drawer.

"Here's my own sexy gift for you Liara," Shepard said, before presenting her self with a long, black strapon. Touching the plastic member, she let Liara suck it a little, the Asari enjoying the taste of the member in her mouth.

But, both of them knew there was a better place for that little instrument of pleasure. Shepard climbed atop Liara again, sliding herself deep into the Asari. Liara gasped, moaning as Shepard started to fuck her sweetly, the commander's member feeling tight against her walls.

"Oh... you're so big..." Liara moaned, her black eyes wide open. Shepard came down, kissing Liara feverishly, the two of them sucking the other's tongue as Shepard pounded the Asari. Both of them pounded against the other, their minds still joined and every inch of their body's being mentally pleasured by the other.

Liara continued to hold her orgasm back, knowing Shepard would release her wave at the same time. She closed her eyes, moaning as Shepard pressed down on her, kissing and gently sucking her blue neck. She sighed deeply, her voice almost melodic.

But Shepard wanted to make Liara finish. She wanted her lover to scream her name, to feel their shared orgasm with their minds and bodies joined. Every time they made love, Shepard could remember how good it felt, how much she loved Liara more afterwards.

With nothing holding them back any longer, Commander Shepard and Liara T'soni then finally came together, sharing a hard, passionate kiss as their euphoria and nerves were shaken by the tidal wave of pleasure they had brought upon each other.

Liara's pink juices trickled out from her own folds, as did Shepard's creamy fluids. Sighing, both women collapsed upon each other, both of them getting the other free of their clothing or what little clothing they were still wearing.

Wrapping her arms around Shepard, Liara sighed, smiling and glad that her present had worked out as well as it did. She felt happy, happy to have given Shepard such a passionate evening.

Kissing her cheek, Shepard smiled. "You should wear that outfit more often, blueberry."

"Perhaps I will," Liara agreed.

xXx

**Author's note: **Not sure where the inspiration for this little smut piece came from, but I hope you'll enjoy it! Now, onto some Jackanda stuff :3


End file.
